Sonny Trek
by linzschminz
Summary: It didn't help that when the sun went down in LA, every part of town became (both literally and figuratively) shady. Sonny had called the only person she knew would be up at such an hour. This person also happened to be her horribly annoying and painfully adorable boyfriend.


**Me: I think I'm out of SWAC story ideas**

**Me: After all it's been over for like, 4 years**

**Me: It's time to move on**

**Me: I only watch Parks and Rec and The Office anymore**

**Me: *comes up with super cute idea and needs to assign to OTP***

**Me: Dammit**

**So here we meet again. Another headcanon that would only fit with these two. Screw you both (please) (pretty please I'm almost legal).**

**Disclaimer: it's been 4 freakin years and I'm still dirt poor because of Topshop do u really think I own this show yet**

**Let's do this.**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Sonny muttered to herself and kept the pace up. Despite being in 4 inch Prada heels, she was walking unbelievably fast.

It was a dark Saturday night in smoggy Los Angeles. The dark haired girl had spent all day and half of the night in a recording studio brainstorming song ideas. It took hours to get the ball rolling and trying to find legitimate rhymes was a struggle. And unfortunately for everyone's favorite Random, the Metro Rail had been closed for the night and she was forced to walk through the city to her hotel.

It didn't help that when the sun went down in LA, every part of town became (both literally and figuratively) shady.

When she had become paranoid of being watched and/or followed down the dark and mostly empty streets, Sonny had called the only person she knew would be up at such an hour. This person also happened to be her horribly annoying and painfully adorable boyfriend.

Her heart leaped when the ringing stopped, "Hello?" A groggy voice answered the call.

"Chad!" Sonny breathed out a sigh of relief and focused back in on the sound of her heels clicking against concrete. It was easier to listen to than the footsteps behind her, which had been making her nervous for the past few minutes.

"What are you still doing up?" Chad asked.

"Hey," She knew he wasn't gonna like her answer, "Remember what you told me exactly not to do?"

"Go clubbing?" The groggy voice returned.

"No, the other thing," She corrected him.

He didn't say anything at first and Sonny could instantly picture Chad rubbing his face in disappointment, "Shoot, Sonny."

"No, no, no, you don't get to blame me," She threw her pointer finger in the air as if he could see, "This was not my decision."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm laying on the ground bleeding out," Sonny smirked, "Of course I'm fine."

"That's not funny," He whined, "No but are you close to your hotel?"

"Sort of," She gazed off toward a tall building in the distance. She really wasn't close, "I'm just paranoid."

"That makes me feel better," _The sarcasm in our relationship is so real,_ Sonny thought to herself.

She but her lip, "I just need you to keep talking to me until I get there."

"Sure thing, string bean."

She laughed, "That's cute."

"I tend to be," It was never too late for Chad's ego. It was awake and well at all points of the day.

A rare moment of silence occurred between the two- not helping the nerves of either person, "What are you up to this late?" Sonny asked softly.

Chad faked a cough to put off his answer, "You're gonna hate me."

"Tell me."

"Laying in bed watching _The Office_."

She gaped, "Dammit, Cooper! What part of '_wait for me to get home_' did you not understand?"

"Sorry, love," He frantically tried to apologize.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not," He concurred and they laughed a bit, "It gets good, I promise."

"How am I even supposed to trust you anymore?" She smiled to herself as she reached a crosswalk, "_Shoot shoot shoot shoot._.."

"What? Are you ok?" Her boyfriend was audibly starting to freak out.

"I'm stopped at a crosswalk," She whispered into the phone, "There's someone behind me that's catching up."

"Cross the street," Chad now sounded as if he was shouting to a character in a horror film.

"No it says stop," She said.

"Don't be such a rule follower, cross the street," He coaxed.

She brought her hand up to her hair out of nervousness, "I'll get hit by a car."

"Or you'll get kidnapped."

The figure behind Sonny stopped nearby and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sonny nodded back and gave a soft smile. The light switched and the black-haired girl speed-walked in the direction of her hotel.

"I lived," She informed Chad.

"Dang it, I was really hoping I could finish watching _The Office_ tonight," He tried to lighten the mood.

"Too bad," Sonny took a quick look behind her again out of paranoia, "You know what would make me feel safer?"

She allowed Chad to think for a second before he promptly answered, "Not walking around sketchy LA at night."

_Not the answer I was hoping for_, "No- wait, yes," She said, "But also, if you sang One Direction for me."

"Not happening."

"Come on," Sonny whined, "You know you want to."

"I'll wake up the fish," Attempting excuses was not his forte, "Is there anything else in the _world_ that you want?"

"That's rude," Sonny smiled to herself. She knew for a fact that he enjoyed "FOUR", but would never admit it. There was another short silence, but she swore that she could hear quiet voices in the background on the other line, "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What?"

"Turn _The Office_ off," Sonny gaped that he was paying more attention to Netflix than his endangered girlfriend. She was only a smidgen surprised though.

She heard him laugh, "But Jim just-"

"Don't tell me!" She laughed.

Chad audibly sighed, "Come home, I miss you."

"Would if I could," She could see the awning to her hotel at the end of the block.

"Fine," He said.

After many years of the same phrases, she knew where this was going "Fi-"

"I'm coming to you."

She stopped walking, "Chad-"

"What hotel are you at?"

"Chad, it's 2 in the morning," She reminded him.

"Not even that late yet," She could hear his grin through the phone, "I'll bring my tablet so we can watch together."

Sonny continued her wrapping-up-nicely-now trek without saying another word, just smiling. She could hear keys jingling on the other line after she gave Chad a hotel name, "Be there in 30. Could you get me a coffee?"

Sonny gave a smile and a small wave to the doorman and eyed the Starbucks dead ahead. Her stomach leaped with joy- she wasn't exactly sure whether it was sensing Chad's approaching presence or finally getting back to the TV show binge. Maybe it was both.

"Sure thing, string bean."

**And so ends my first year as a "published" writer on fanfiction. It's been quite the ride, and I thank you for joining me. **

**9 stories:) that's an accomplishment! Here's to another year of more "I'm not writing any more SWAC fics" fics. **

**Thank you for all my lovely reviews that keep me smiling on the most annoying days. Thank you to The Hits Radio for keeping me motivated to write. **

**Thanks to my family for getting my laptop a new battery. **

**Thanks to tumblr for headcanons. **

**And last but certainly not least, thanks to all my readers. I never realized all the different parts of the world this website reaches- I love flicking through and seeing that just one person from South America or Asia or somewhere halfway through the Pacific clicked on my story. Absolutely insane. **

**My dog is sitting on my hand now so I guess it's time to stop. **

**Have a blessed New Year:) please keep your resolutions. And GET PUMPED FOR AGENT CARTER AND PARKS AND REC!**

**-Linz**


End file.
